The present invention relates to a self-service terminal, and is particularly directed to an apparatus for use in a self-service terminal, such as a cheque cashing automated teller machine (ATM).
A cheque cashing ATM allows a registered user, who typically does not have a bank account, to cash a cheque and receive money from the ATM in a public access, unattended environment. A user typically registers with an institution that owns or operates cheque cashing ATMs, and provides identification information (such as a social security number) and information about a cheque (usually a pay cheque) that he/she regularly receives. The registered user is typically provided with a card to initiate a cheque cashing transaction at a cheque cashing ATM. The cheque information typically includes details of how frequently a cheque is paid (for example, every week), who the cheque is paid by (that is, the payor of the cheque), the payor""s bank details (for example, a bank code identifying the name of the bank), the typical amount that the cheque is made out for, and such like.
To cash a cheque, a user enters his/her card at a cheque cashing ATM, then enters a cheque to be cashed through a cheque slot in the ATM""s fascia A cheque transport mechanism receives the entered cheque and transports the cheque in a forward direction along a cheque transport path to a number of locations within the ATM to process this cheque. If the cheque is valid, and the details printed on the cheque match the cheque information provided during registration, then the ATM informs the user of a surcharge that will be applied if the user wishes to cash the cheque. If the user does not agree to the surcharge, then the cheque is returned in the reverse direction along the cheque transport path to the user via the cheque slot. If the user agrees to the surcharge, then cash is dispensed to the user and the cheque is transported to and stored in a storage bin within the ATM. An endorser printer prints an endorsement onto the cheque as the cheque is being transported to the storage bin.
A problem associated with cheque cashing ATMs relates to the condition of the cheques that are presented to the endorser printer for printing endorsements thereon. It is difficult for the endorser printer to print endorsements onto cheques that have defects such as large tears, holes, creases, folds, dogears, and such like, without the increased likelihood that such cheques will become jammed into a printhead of the endorser. A substantial percentage of cheques entered at a cheque cashing ATM include one or more of these defects. When such a jam condition occurs, the result is usually the cheque cashing ATM going out of service until a service call is made. It would be desirable to minimize the likelihood of such jam conditions occurring at cheque cashing ATMs.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a self-service terminal comprises a fascia including means defining a document slot, and a document processing module including (i) means defining a document transport path, (ii) a document transport mechanism for transporting a document along the document transport path, (iii) an endorser including a printhead disposed along the document transport path and for printing an endorsement onto a document, and (iv) means for preventing a document from being jammed into the printhead as the document is being transported along the document transport path in the vicinity of the endorser.
Preferably, the means for preventing a document from being jammed into the printhead comprises a door covering an opening and slidable between an open position in which the printhead is able to move through the opening to print an endorsement onto a document and a closed position in which the door prevents the document from being jammed into the printhead as the document is being transported along the document transport path in the vicinity of the printhead. The door includes a major surface and a plurality of finger-like projections disposed on the major surface and for engaging a document as the document moves into position along the document transport path for the printhead to print an endorsement onto the document. The document processing module may include a magnetic ink character recognition (MICR) reader disposed along the document transport path and for reading a MICR codeline of a document which is transported along the document transport path.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an automated teller machine (ATM) comprises an ATM fascia including (i) means defining a currency dispensing slot through which currency can be dispensed to an ATM customer, and (ii) means defining a cheque entrance slot, a currency dispenser for dispensing currency via the currency dispensing slot to an ATM customer, and a cheque processing module including (i) means defining a cheque transport path, (ii) an endorser including a printhead disposed along the cheque transport path and for printing an endorsement onto a cheque, (iii) a cheque transport mechanism for transporting a cheque along the cheque transport path from the cheque entrance slot to a cheque endorsing zone in the vicinity of the endorser, and (iv) means for preventing a cheque from being jammed in the printhead when the cheque moves into the cheque endorsing zone.
Preferably, the means for preventing a cheque from being jammed in the printhead comprises a door covering an opening and slidable between an open position in which the printhead is able to move through the opening to print an endorsement onto a cheque and a closed position in which the door prevents the cheque from being jammed into the printhead as the cheque is being transported along the cheque transport path into the cheque endorsing zone. The door includes a major surface and a plurality of finger-like projections disposed on the major surface and for engaging a cheque as the cheque moves into cheque endorsing zone along the cheque transport path for the printhead to print an endorsement onto the cheque. The cheque processing module may include a magnetic ink character recognition (MICR) reader disposed along the cheque transport path and for reading a MICR codeline of a cheque which is transported along the cheque transport path.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for use in a self-service terminal having a document transport path. The apparatus comprises an endorser disposed along the document transport path and including a printhead for printing an endorsement onto a document along the document transport path, means defining an opening through which the printhead can move to print an endorsement onto a document along the document transport path, and a door covering the opening and slidable between an open position in which the printhead is able to move through the opening to print an endorsement onto a cheque and a closed position in which the door prevents the cheque from being jammed into the printhead when the cheque is transported along the cheque transport path. Preferably, the door includes a major surface and a plurality of finger-like projections disposed on the major surface and for engaging a cheque when the chcque moves into a position along the cheque transport path for the printhead to print an endorsement onto the cheque.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a method of processing a financial instrument at a self-service terminal comprises the steps of transporting the financial instrument to an endorsing zone of the self-service terminal, and engaging the financial instrument when the financial instrument moves into the endorsing zone to prevent the financial instrument from jamming into parts of an endorser disposed in the endorsing zone of the self-service terminal. The financial instrument may comprise a cheque.